A Meeting with Heavenly Heaven
by V-quez
Summary: A chance encounter where a little girl changes a certain boy's view on life. Naruten friendship slight romance.
1. A Meeting with Heavenly Heaven

I know I should put up another chapter of "Ice cream with a little something special" but I had the need to type up this one shot. I have two more to type up but this one came to me first therefore I'll be typing his one. Please review and tell me you thoughts. Criticism is welcomed!

I do not own Naruto or the amazing song "Second chance" by Shinedown.

Civilians gave the small child death stares. He heard them whisper "demon child" just loud enough for his petite ears to pick up. He lifted his tiny frail hand to his mouth and shifted his pale blue eyes downward. He tried to focus i\on the dust clouds that formed around his feet with every step he took. He thought the brown dust clouds were amusing and wanted to see them more frequently. The young child picked up his pace and was soon running along the dirt road.

Suddenly, his fleeting dust cloud friends comlete;y disappeared as his bare feet touched grass. He giggled at the way the long grass felt between his toes. He brought his beautiful eyes back up and sighed at the sight. His troubles flooded his heart as he watched the young children playing with their parents. His eyes narrowed as jealousy clouded his vision.

"Phooey."

He though as he threw himself down on the grass instead looking at the calming sky. His mind drifted repeatly asking the same simple question that plagued his exisitance.

"Why me?"

He started thinking of all the nasty things people said when the child was near.

"Sticks and stones my break my bones but words will never hurt me."

He thought as tears fell from his closed eyes. He opened his eyes and found himself into large amber eyes.

"Why are you so sad?"


	2. A Meeting with Heavenly Heaven pt 2

Heehee. I know I said it would be a one shot but my computer stared messing up making it a two shot.

-.-"

The boy shot up and pushed himself back onto a rock so he could create distance. He looked up at the girl. She had two small chocolate buns atop her head to keep her hair off her shoulder. She was wearing a plain pink Chinese dress that covered her knees. She frowned as she saw the young man observing her dress.

"Don't think I'm some girly girl because I have to wear this stupid dress. As soon as I get out of the orphanage I'm putting on some sweats!"

The young girl huffed and stamped her feet balling her fist as she placed them on her hips.

"Orphanage?"

Thought the boy. He was about to question her further but before he could formulate a question she asked one of her own.

"You're an Uzamaki aren't you? You're wearing the symbol on you shirt."

Instinctively he looked down at his white shirt tugging at the bottom so he could a closer look at the symbol. He looked back up at the girl.

"What's you name?"

She asked relaxing her stance.

"Naruto Uzamaki."

The boy answered looking down and feeling ashamed. He knew what was coming next. Either she would run away or beat him up because of the beast that lived inside him. Naruto looked up at the girl. She knit her brows as she let the name sink in. then she began moving toward him.

"Oh Kami! She's going to beat me up!"

Though Naruto as his short arms shot up to protect his face but the girl just plopped herself down next to the scared child.

"Hmm I see why you are so sad. Probably because all the villagers say really mean things about you."

The girl inquired. She turned to Naruto for reassurance but was only net with nervous blue eyes. She continued.

"Well' you are probably wondering why me? I know because I wonder it all the time. I think that my situation was placed on because I have to get strong for whatever my future will hold. But for you,

The girl said pointing to his symbol,

You hold great power because you will be responsible with it. Kami gave it to you because only you will do right by it. "

She leaned back letting the words sink in.

"Is this girl real?"

Though Naruto. Just to be sure he poked her soft arm. The girl looked at him quizzically.

"Um. People don't usually sit down and give me advice. So um I was just making sure you were real."

The girl looked at him. Naruto watched the small smile on her lips bloom into a wide grin. She than let out a big laugh. Light listened to her laugh. It reminded him of the sound of sparklers being lit on the 4th of July. He found himself giggling along with her. When they had both got all their giggles out they sat back and enjoyed each other's company. They watched as the sky was invaded by celestial beings.

"Naruto, I have to get back to the orphanage."

She sat up. Naruto flew up about to protest but the girl lifted up a small pale hand.

"My eyes are open wide. And by the way I made it through the day. I watched the world outside. And by the way I'm leaving out today."

The girl sang. Naruto's frown turned into a smile because he loved that song. Not being able to resist he threw in his own vocals. Naruto's voice mixed with girls.

"I just saw Haley's comet she waved. Said why you always running in place. Even the man in the moon disappeared."

By this time Naruto was up on his feet strumming an air guitar and the girl had two sticks was pretending to play drums. At the end of the chorus both children howled into the night

"Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!"

Naruto jumped up and down and the girl threw her sticks into the air hopping beside Naruto.

"Oh no! I have to go!"

Said the young girl. She watched as the glow in his cerulean eyes turned dark. The girl gave him a pouty look before she leaned in and placed a small peck on his cheek.

"Goodbye, Naruto!"

She said as she hopped in to the forest. Naruto brought his hand up to his cheek whispering a goodbye back. From somewhere in the forest a chirpy voice stirred the lush bountiful leaves.

"Remember, Naruto, sometimes goodbye is a second chance."


End file.
